


The fall and Rise of a Super

by Scottishwarrior92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishwarrior92/pseuds/Scottishwarrior92
Summary: Not to good a summary's but here's an attemptLooking on Lena could do nothing...her body was frozen in shock seeing her friend being fired into the sky by this monster.Within a blink of an eye, the monster had Supergirl dangling over the edge of a building, seeing her friend like this...Lena wanted to do something, but the only thing her body would let her do was to hold back tears.Then she fell……The noise of Kara hitting the ground would haunt Lena’s nightmare, the sight of Supergirl, bloodied and broken with agent Danvers and the DEO agent’s carrying The girl of steel away into an ambulance...She needed to help...needed to be there for her.





	1. Chapter 1: The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote anything like this but after watching too much Supergirl I had to write something. I hope you all like it

Looking on Lena could do nothing...her body was frozen in shock seeing her friend being fired into the sky by this monster.  
Within a blink of an eye, the monster had Supergirl dangling over the edge of a building, seeing her friend like this...Lena wanted to do something, but the only thing her body would let her do was to hold back tears.  
Then she fell……  
The noise of Kara hitting the ground would haunt Lena’s nightmare, the sight of Supergirl, bloodied and broken with agent Danver’s and the DEO agent’s carrying The girl of steel away into an ambulance...She needed to help...needed to be there for her. 

“Lena?” James put his hand in her’s, making her jump and recoil 

“Sorry Olson” she took her hand away “I need to go” 

She didn’t wait for a reply before sprinting off to get her car 

Traffic was a trick to get through but breaking a few traffic law’s didn’t seem like a concern, almost driving into the DEO Lena dashed into the building and past the reception up the nearest flight of stairs. 

Her lungs were on fire by the time she got to the top, only adrenaline kept her from collapsing. 

“Lena?!” Winn shouted 

“Where is she?! She demanded 

He just pointed towards the medbay

Marching with determination Lena had enough sense to not barge into the medbay while they worked on her. She just looked on and hopped keeping her symbol in her mind. 

“It stands for hope” She heard in her head 

“Please….keep your promise” Lena muttered to herself as her eyes began to well up

“Take this” and Elderly gentleman said handing her a tissue 

She was caught off guard causing her to jump before she took it recognizing him Kara’s party 

“Thank you” she dabbed her eye’s 

“She is strong,” he said, the sound of his voice soothing her a bit “She will be happy knowing you are here for her”  
“I don't think she is aware of much right now” glancing back on kara as the medical table as the hooked her up to machine’s 

“Even in her current state, her mind is still aware” he placed a hand on her shoulder “your aura will help her heal” 

She was not sure how to interpret that but the tone of his voice helped soothe her, he had done this talk before she guessed and he was good at it. 

“I didn’t get your name,” Lena asked 

He smiled “right now it is not important, you need to focus on your love” 

Her love she thought as a wide smile crept onto her face and didn’t correct him 

“Lena?” a familiar male voice said from behind her

She turned around to see Mon-el walking towards in hand with a tanned dark haired woman. He had a look of despair on his face holding back some tears. 

“I shall leave you to it,” the old man said making his way towards the main hall 

“How are you here?” he questioned 

“It’s...complicated” he responded a quiver in his voice

The woman leaned into Mon-el before stepping forward extending her hand 

“Imara Ardee Ms Luthor, I wish we could have met under different circumstances” a tender tone in her voice 

Lena shook her hand, confused as to who she was

“How is she,” Mon-el asked as he lent against the window of the medbay

“Alive” Lena responded “I just got here, but how are you not dying. The lead in the air should be killing you” 

“I said it’s…” 

“We’re from the future” Imra cut him off” L courp developed a cure for it a few hundred years from now” 

“The Future?” the CEO responded a baffled look on her face 

“Imra!” 

“If she is a friend of Supergirl she can be trusted” she walked towards him, kissing him on the cheek” 

That caught Lena of guard, while part of her wanted to know the full story behind those two. Right now she just wanted an update on Kara’s condition. 

Almost on cue, Alex exited the medbay removing her bloodied gloves before wiping away dried tears from her cheek. 

“Alex?” the raven-haired CEO asked as she moved closer and before she could react Alex hugged her

Just for a moment Lena felt a bit better and has to hold Alex for a moment 

“Thank’s” the agent whispered holding back more tears

Lena managed to just catch herself from saying you’re sister is strong

She let her go “How is she?” 

Alex took a moment and a few deep breaths “Supergirl is stable but still in critical condition” almost sounding robotic as she tattled the info off 

“But she will pull through?” Mon-el started as he joins the conversation 

Lena shot him the Luthor stare just as Alex replied 

“It’s too early to say right now, we are not sure if she will wake up or if she will need surgery” 

“Surgery?” the prince shouted, “how are you going to operate on a Kryptonian?” 

“Red sun radiation” Lena answered as she turned back to her Angel 

They all looked at her with a surprised look “It will be as if she was back on Krypton and allow if needed to operate” 

“How did you know that Lena?” Alex asked 

Lena didn’t take her eye’s off Kara “Lex’s notes on superman had detailed some plan’s he deemed “not suitable,” one of those being red sun emitter's .” 

“You have some of Lex’s notes?” a familiar voice asked 

Lena looked at the reflection in the glass to see the familiar S on Superman’s chest, she turned around putting on her business mask before replying 

“Yes, the ones he didn’t care about enough to keep hidden as good as his other’s, one of which is blueprints for red sun emitter's ” 

There was an uncomfortable amount of tension in the air for a long few moments

“Well” the man of steel replied “after you help my cousin I think we will have to talk about that” 

Lena simple nodded before turning to Alex “can I see her?” 

Danvers hesitated for a second before gesturing her to the door 

Walking into the medbay Lena heard Superman start to talk to agent Danver’s but the CEO had only one thing in mind as she pulled a seat close to Kara 

It was hard not to just break into tears seeing her best friend hooked up to monitor’s and machines to help her breath. 

She took her hand pulling it up to her lips giving it a little kiss “you have a promise to keep little bird” choking up as she whispered into her hand “please pull through this, a lot of people are rooting for you” her eyes began to well up as she let go of her hand 

As she made her way out of the medbay she saw Superman talking with James and Hank as they all looked at her

Straightening herself up she went to them in full business mask “I’ll have those red sun emitter’s to you tomorrow in case you need to operate” 

“Much appreciated” J’onn Replied 

Superman nodded “I’ll head to the fortress and see if there's anything I can use from the database” and he speeds away 

“Olsen” Lena addressed “till further notice you are in charge of Catco, you can get in touch with me at L corp, but only in an emergency” 

James was caught off guard “uhm...sure Lena” 

With that Lena marched to the elevator getting one last glance at Kara resting, she needed one last thing before she left 

She went back into the medbay and glanced about and saw it, the charged suit of her angel. With a quick glance around she found a piece of the suit that had fallen off but was still usable and pocketed it “I Promise to return it” she thought” 

Sleep was not something Lena had time for and was fully focused on getting the emitter's completed as soon as possible. 

She had the help of some DEO member's and Winn, Lena was focused on the finer details of the devices before going to her private lab to look over something she found among her brother’s notes.

Project Equalizer 

She kept this part of the files from the DEO as it was something that she could use to her advantage. It detailed Lex’s theory of possible using a genetic altering virus that could possibly change a human’s gene’s to that of a Kryptonian, however, he seemed to have abandoned it as a “not viable solution” 

It seems like the risk of something going wrong with the virus and just killing the subject and how he was not able to get a viable sample of Superman’s DNA. Lena thought that she might be able to finish this project. 

Knock Knock 

She quickly put the notes away and made her way to the door. It was Winn with a tablet “ I just wanted to go over some of the final figures of the emitters with the power balance” 

“Sure” she looked over the notes locking the door behind her. 

The main problem that they were having was the power, they would burn out after only a few minutes. 

“Dammit” she shouted as she kicks a nearby desk

Glancing up at the clock, it was 3 AM, these won’t be good enough in time she thought 

“Maybe if we…” 

“Lena” Winn cut her off 

She was caught off-guard 

“Go see her, I’ll have a bed made up for you to stay near her” 

“Thank’s” she rubbed her eye’s as she set some final thing’s up before making her way back to the DEO 

Being true to his word and bed had been made up not far from the medbay for her, putting her laptop down on the bed she wanted to visit Kara one more time before sleep claimed her. 

It was not any easier seeing her friend, her hero hooked up to machine’s and hearing her weak heartbeat.

Alex was sleeping in a chair next to her sister, Lena glanced about and found a blanket and placed it over the agent. 

“It’s weird how seeing someone you love near death make the truth come out” the words left her mouth almost without her control “I love you, Kara, I hope I get to say that to you once you wake up” 

She fidgeted with her hand’s unsure of what to do now 

“I hope you get to tell her to” 

Lena had to do her best not to scream as J’onn stood in the medbay doorway 

“Sorry to scare you Ms Luthor” he made his way toward’s kara 

“It’s hard seeing her like this” the worry present in his voice 

Lena looked on as the Martian watch over Supergirl with the worry and fear of a father

“If I may ask 2 questions” J’onn enquired turning to face her “when did you know? And how did you know about the DEO?”

It took Lena a few seconds to register the question 

“I had my suspicions not long after meeting her” she smiled with the memory coming back to her “but when she saved me from falling when my mother’s goon’s attack me…..she’s not the best liar” the both laughed at that “As for the DEO, I tracked her movement’s to this building a few times and took me a few days but I hacked into your network, Winn is good but I’m better”  
J’onn simple smiled at her 

“When did you know I knew?” 

“You looked at Supergirl the same way you look at Kara, with love and respect” his voice cracking a little bit “don’t need to be a telepath to know how you two feel about each other” 

Lena let out a small giggle, she thought she had a better poker face 

“You better get some sleep, you’re no good to anyone on no sleep” the martian patted her on the shoulder and left the medbay 

As much as she wanted to she had to get some sleep and made her way to the bed they had prepared for her. 

Her phone vibrated it was a text from James...a few text’s 

Lena,  
Things at catch are hectic with everything going on, Winn kept me up-to=date with your plan. I’ll need to keep thing’s going here but I’ll be at the DEO as soon as I can xx

She was not too sure how to reply

OK Olson, Keep me in the loop 

She slithered into her bed and sleep came to her


	2. The worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well....here it goes

The sound of shouting woke the Luthor up and she quickly makes her way to the medbay like the flash. 

Seeing Alex barking orders, her eye’s welling up as she prepared the defibrillators

“CLEAR!!!” 

Karra’s body jolted up…..nothing 

“CLEAR!!!” the tears streamed down Alex’s face and the same thing….”NO!”

Lena watch her repeat it several times before J’onn stopped her, just as she broke down falling into his arms. 

Lena's legs gave out and the dam broke as she openly sobbed 

“Kara” she sobbed “you promised” the tears had no end 

 

Looking around Lena could feel the sadness from James Mon-el, Imra and Alex and she was sure she would have a fair amount coming from her. 

James had sent a message to Superman and Alex had informed her mother and J’onn was on his way to pick up Eliza Danver’s. 

Lena was not sure if there was anything to say she had two emotions mixing together: Anger and sadness. Anger towards the person who took Kara from her. 

There was a quick swoosh as everyone turned to see a misty-eyed Superman. 

The tension was in the air as the Kryptonian slowly made his way towards his cousin, he took her hand and spoke in Kryptonian

“Find peace in Rao’s light, may you walk in the star’s with our family and people” a slight quiver in his voice as Lena smiled at the words, she was glad to have taken the time to learn Kryptonian 

“That was lovely” she replied 

Kal nodded towards her “thank you” 

“We will have to make preparations for the funeral,” the man of steel said his face stained with dry tear’s 

“Mom should be here soon” Alex stated not taking her eye’s off, Kara

A few moments later J’onn walked in with Eliza who stood there for a moment in disbelief before the tears began to drip own her face. 

She made her way past Superman and moved a strand of hair from Kara’s head “my...my baby” 

Lena watched on, seeing Kara’s mother stared at her child on the bed, she could never know the pain she must be feeling. 

Lena moved towards’ her “I know it won’t make a difference but Kara…” she was cut off as Eliza turned and embraced her in a hug 

“I’m Glad you are here, she would have loved that more than you know” 

She was not sure how to feel, but those words made Lena feel better and embarrassed the hug, 

 

  
Lena slept for most of the next day, she hopped yesterday had been a bad dream. 

James had offered to take her home but she declined and spent the night in her office alone. 

Turning on the news all she saw was her angel symbols and pictures of the monster that took her from her. 

She turned it off and went over to her computer accessing her private lab's network and smiling. 

"Analysis complete, Viable DNA found" 

Her original plan was to make Kara when she woke up, but now...she was lucky that there was enough blood on the piece she took for Project equalizer. 

She turned it off and began to make her way to her lab when she hears someone lands on her balcony. Turning to see the man of steel holding a present in his hand. 

"Lena" he said as he entered 

"I'm no in the mood for presents" 

"I think you will want to open this one" placing it on her desk  
"Thank you for being there for her"

"I wish Lex could hear that" she laughed

Kal smiled "that would be a sight to see, I'll let you know when the funeral is" 

He nodded and left 

The present was perfectly wrapped in a blue and green paper and a frilly bow 

She looked at the tag:  
To Lena  
From Kara & Supergirl x

"of course you would go with the classic's" she smiled 

She removed the lid of the box revealing a square blue box with a note on top of something wrapped in black tissue paper 

she picked up the box opening the note up 

Hard to get a gift for someone who has everything, but me and Supergirl decided to get you a joint present. She kinda cheated but I think you will love what she got you.  
When I saw what I got you I just had to get it.  
Thank you for being my BF, I could not have asked for a better on  
Love Kara xx

PS I have something to tell you, private dinner at my place for new year's eve 

A tear trickled down her face with a smile of sadness on her face as she opened the box. Inside was a crescent moon pendant on top of a star with a silver chain. On the back of it My Luna 

She slipped it on and held the pendant thinking of her star 

moving some of the tissue paper revealed a not on top of something 

A bit of Protection, S 

Confused she removed the rest of the paper to reveal a familiar looking suit 

It was a similar design to Supergirl's suit only a slightly darker colour scheme and instead of a skirt was a set of trousers and no S on the chest piece. Looking back into the box, right at the bottom was a red cape with another note.

Bit more stylish than wearing a kevlar vest, altered one of my spare suits for you and don't worry it's machine washable

Wish you could see me in it she thought 

She put in back into the box and carried it to her lab

 

The lab was one of Lex’s unfinished project’s that he didn’t get a chance to finish before Superman sent him to prison. 

She had spent the past few month’s renovating it as a pet project and was mostly done, just a coat of paint and few upgrades here and there. But it will do for her need’s.

Puting the suit into her scanner would hold better results than the single piece she took. 

Her main goal was Project Equalizer, She was pleased with the results, with the sample she could she could have a viable serum. 

According to Lex’s notes: even with a viable serum there was only 75% chance of success and a 10% chance of death. 

She did have an idea to improve on it but it would be a risk 

She opened a drawer and pulled out a small lead cylinder, a gift from her mother. 

Taking the top off it revealed the finely ground green dust

“Would this be enough?” she wondered 

She packed the dust into a test tube and put it into her analyser 

Took a bit of time but it did look like she could add the kryptonite to the serum but would make it a 50/50 chance of working 

Holding onto the pendent she knew that it would be a risk worth taking, she begun the process to create the serum 

“2 hours to completion” 

While that was going on she slipped into the super suit, it fit perfectly and felt like one of her expensive dress only practical. She would have to change her wardrobe a bit to hide it better. 

“I don’t wear it as well as you did Kara” she mused out loud

Beep beep

She checked her phone, a text from James 

“he , might want to check the news’” 

She flicked on her TV

“A day of mourning has been declared in National city as the news of Supergirl’s death has come to light” 

Several pictures of her angel scrolled past the screen, in different poses of her saving the city 

“Several Tributes have been posted all over National city” the Reporter was outside CatCo where pictures of Supergirl and her symbols were placed along the entrance “There has yet to be a response from CatCo or Lena Luthor on the matter” 

She glanced over to the monitor “1 hour 30min to completion” 

Took her a moment but she phoned Olsen 

“Hi Lena” he answered 

“Hi Olsen, can you arrange a press conference ion 3 hours outside CatCo” 

“Are you sure you're ready for this?” he had concern in his voice 

“I….As ready as i’ll ever be” it would not be easy but it had to be done

“Do you want to meet up before to talk” he enquired 

“No, I have something to do, i’ll talk to you later” she hung up 

One band-aid at a time she thought 

She moved over to her analyser and was pleased with the results, it could use some adjustments to make a power suit with this material but might make it stronger than her first design.


	3. The new start

She spent the next 2 hours fabricating some parts of the suit starting with the chest piece, tweaking a few parts on it to make it easier to put on and off as well as power management. 

“That should do for now,” she thought

Moving over to the main computer and a little worry crept into her mind as she read the screen. 

Serum ready 

Pulling out the vial she placed it into the injector gun, the little voice in her mind that was saying to her “don’t do it” which was quickly silenced as she injected it into her neck. 

The slight pain in her neck quickly went as she took a napkin and dabbed when she injected. 

“Well I’m not dead” as she methodically cleaned up her lab 

Glancing at the time she knows it was time to put on her media/business face. 

Finding her best dress shirt, a nice silk purple one with some sleek dress trousers and black heels. Looking in the mirror just to make sure that her new under armor was not too visible. 

“Give me strength” She squeezed her pendant 

Looking out to the gathering crowd from the office atop CatCo sent a spark of nerves up her spine. 

“You sure about doing this?” James asked as he fiddled with some paperwork 

“Bit late to cancel it not” the CEO chuckled 

She heard James make his way towards her and she hoped he would not try to comfort her. 

“Hopefully I won’t need to take another bullet huh?” He chuckled putting his hand on her shoulder 

Part of her knew he was trying his best but she shook his hand off 

“Lena?” 

“Sorry James” she stepped away “not now ok” 

“but …” he was cut off by the phone on her desk  
She moved over and anger crawled onto her face as she read the caller ID 

“Edge” a bitter taste filled the air 

“Don’t…” 

She picked it up “Morgan Edge, To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Well” his standard derogatory tone present as always “I just wanted to offer you my condolences to your recent loss of your shield”

Lena fought the urge to run over and punch him in his smug face and throw him out the nearest window 

“Do watch out now, no bulletproof blond to stop those attempts on your life” 

She ha to think for a second on how to respond 

“I appreciate your concern even if it is faker than any of your public apologies” she hung up, she didn't want to deal with his attitude right now

“What did he say?” Olsen asked 

“Nothing worth repeating, let’s just get this over with” she marched towards the lift 

The Silence in the lift helped Lena focus on what she was going to say, she felt James worry permeate the air

The ping of the ground floor almost echoed in the small space 

Looking outside caused nervous to come across her, it was a strange feeling. The last time she felt this nervous was at the conference when Edge tried to frame her for poisoning children. 

Taking a deep breath she stepped outside making her way to the podium, the crowd followed her every movement. 

“Good evening everyone” she addressed the crowd “We have all suffered a tragic loss today, like all of you I owe Supergirl my life countless times over” 

Looking over the crowd she saw sympathetic faces. They all agreed with her. 

“We all need to remember how she inspired us and gave us hope in our darkest time, in this moment we are……”

The wind shootout of her lungs as a blast of energy hit her in the chest, she was catapulted back into the side of CatCO. 

The screams echoed through the air, as people ran in all directions.

"LENA!!"  
She felt someone check on her as her vision came back to her, for a split second she thought she saw Kara but as it cleared she saw Alex. 

"Alex? What happened?" she felt a warm heat over her heart, she looked down to see her lovely short had mostly melted around that area. 

"how are you feeling?" Alex looking at her "it that" she pointed to Kara's gift.  
"A present from your sister" she gasped  
The agent could not help but smile"Still keeping you safe it seem's" 

They both laughed as Danver's helped the Luthor to her feet and moved quickly into cover.  
"What happened?" Lena ask as she felt the area she was hit which was still warm

"A laser hit you" the agent glanced over their cover "not sure where it came from but let's play it safe"  
"Lena are you ok?" she turned to see James rush next to the two of them 

"I'm warm but ok" 

"is it Reign?" he was looking over the cover 

"No, this would not have saved me " she pointed at her super suit 

A sigh of relief escaped his lung's. 

Most likely another one of Edge's hired goons" she assumed 

They stayed there for a few moment's before some police and EMT's arrived. There was no sign of the assassin and Alex insisted on checking over Lena in one of the ambulances.  
"you don't seem to have any major injuries" Danver's sounded confused "this suit might need to become DEO standard" she joked

Lena was thinking something else she had used might have saved her 

"Maybe" she joked "if it's ok I'm going to head home I'm rather tired" 

"Ok, I'll get some agents to escort you" Alex reached for her phone

"NO!" she grabbed he hand "I have a safe house I can go to...i'd like to keep it a secret" 

The Concern on Alex's face almost broke her but she had some test to run  
"OK" reluctantly agreed "but you keep me updated if anything happens's. I'll get James"

Luthor waited for her to disappear out of sight before slipping away to her car.

She felt bad sneaking off but she had to get back to her lab quickly.By the time she got back her head was spinning.  
She managed to get to her desk chair before she passed out 

Her head was still pounding when she woke up, she also found herself on the floor now instead of her chair.  
Picking herself up she clutched her head and opened her eye's to see a few strand's of white hair

She rushed over to her mirror to see that her hair had indeed turned bright white but also her Sclera had turned black and her once green eye's were not a brighter almost glowing green

"This will be hard to explain"


	4. With green eye's I plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter for reason's

She sent a quick message back (carefully) from one of her back up phones letting them know she was ok.

Taking the next few hour's yo check what power's she had gotten from the serum:  
Super Strength  
Enhanced sight and hearing  
Super Endurance 

It seemed that she had gained some of the powers but no flight or heat vision. Most likely due to the kryptonite she had added to it. 

Going from testing her new power's and working on her new ideas for the power suit focusing on giving her flight. Her mind also seemed to move faster than before, new ideas and design's came to her and at the rate, she was working on it she might have this done in no time.  
She finished the chest piece, making it a bit of a streamlined it more, making it easier to attach to her suit from Kara. It mostly acted as a top piece representing scale mail in design while also going along her arm's into armoured greaves. It had Supergirl's symbol on it in a reinforced polymer in the colour. She was still deciding if she should add the cap to it or make her own.  
While she thought, she began working the leg parts, it was a tricky part to figure out how to make her fly. She did read up on some prototype portable flight engine's one of her secondary science departments had begun to work on.

Looking over at the time she had not realized how late it was and how hungry she was....like super hungry

She grabbed her coat before stopping at the elevator, going back to the mirror "Gona need to do something about this" She pulled at her new hair

Almost on cue her hair turned back to her black hair and her eye's turned back to normal  
add alteration to power list she thought  
She must have ordered everything from at least 4 different menus she had lying around. 

In Between inhaling her food and cleaning up she had found the lad that has been working on the flight engines and ordered them to be delivered the next day to L corp  
Taking a break to stretch her legs and catch up on some messages, mostly just business and press but there was a message from her mother, one of her many untraceable emails:

Lena  
Doubt you want to hear from me but I know how much that alien meant to you. I will not say I am sad to see one less alien on our planet but if you want help getting revenge I want to offer my assistance if you want it

Lena studied the message for a few moments, with a mixture of anger and mistrust she deleted the message.

"I don't want or need it" her word's filled with venom and she clenched her fist snapping her fork in half.

She cleaned up the last of her food mess before changing into her PJ's and jumping into her bed


	5. The band-aid

Floating in the air about National city was a feeling that could not be matched, the sky was a sapphire blue with a few clouds sprinkled in a few spots.   
Seeing the people move around moved her, seeing life go on knowing that she could now help them.   
"I'm glad you could finally share this with me"   
She turned around to see her angel Kara floating next to her in her full Supergirl glory, her crystal eyes melted her heart.

"I am to" she reached over to her taking her hand

They lingered there for a few moments before moving closer together embracing each other.   
"I can't wait to help you" the Luthor whispered,  
"how about we seal this partnership properly?" Supergirl pulled away revealing a devilish grin

"What did you have in mind? she acted oblivious 

She felt her lip's on Kara's pulling her into a passionate kiss   
She wanted to stay in that moment forever, as she pulled away the sky went black, she looked around to see what was wrong "Lena"  
She jolted back in horror to see Supergirl battered and blood and blood dripping down her face  
"NO! was all she could scream as her hero plummeted to the ground, she dashed as fast as she could but just as she got within inches of catching her a familiar red set of laser vaporized Kara.   
She jolted awake in a cold sweat with her hand reached out firing a green beam of energy at her wall that part of became encased in a light translucent green crystal.

Shocked at the sight she curled up into a ball and tear trickled down her face, it took her a few moments to compose herself before going over to the new wall decoration.   
It seemed sturdy and strong, but she pulled it off the wall taking a piece of it with her.   
Taking it down to her lab revealed that it was similar to kryptonite but had no radioactivity.  
Taking it into her hand's she began to crush it, took a good amount effort but it did shatter and after a few moment's the shard's dissolved.   
"Interesting"

After a few hours of working on her power suit and getting used to her new powers, she got ready and headed to the first of two steps before she finished off her armour.   
First step CatCO, she had put off the talk with James for too long.

Taking the private elevator to avoid as many people as she could, she was less nervous than she thought she was going to be  
Stepping out the place was still seeing people scrambling around, she could hear Snapper barking a few order's from a distance  
There was James in his office, it looked like he was organizing a few things with various staff members.

Fixing her posture and putting on the Luthor mask as she moved into the office 

"Lena" Olsen stood up crossing his arm's 

"Could we have the room" she ordered the people in the room and within a few seconds everyone had left leaving James and her alone 

There was an awkward few second's off before she took a deep breath 

"Thank you" she twirled her finger's "but I don't think this is going to work"

"oh" was all he could get out 

"I...I did think something was there but it was not what I hoped" she found it hard to look at him but she owed him that. 

The look on his face was something she figured he had put on before as it quickly went away

"Ok," he mumbled, "well Ms. Luthor is there anything else I can do for you today?" 

It hurt to hear that but she felt like she deserved it.She was about to add something to the conversation before she heard Snapper approach the office  
"Good to see the boss has reappeared" Snapper stated as he stepped into the zone 

"What can I help you with?" Olsen diverted the conversation

"I need a few more hand's on the recent crime spike stories since we lost our girl of steel" a slight hesitation in his voice gave away his feeling's of grief but only for a second   
"I have given you as much as I can spare" James replied "We have to get the tribute issue done first" 

"Tribute?" Lena asked 

"A full issue dedicated Supergirl" Snapper snipped "Kent has even offered to write something for us" 

Lena smiled at that, having her cousin write something on her felt right 

"I would have preferred Danvers on it but..." 

"I told you she had an accident, she'll be in hospital for a while" he rattled out Snapper gave his signature scoff before leaving the office

"They don't know?" Lena whispered 

"Superman thought it best to say that just for a while at least" 

Lena reluctantly agreed with that, she would have preferred people to know they had lost one of the best reporters this city had ever or will have.  
"OK, keep me up-to-date on the issue and reports once a week" the businesswoman stated. Jimmy simple nodded before returning to his work, Lena began her journey to L Corp


	6. First taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit of time on this one to get it right. Hope it was worth the wait

She was not at L Corp long, she picked up the engines and checked in on the business which under Sam was doing well. 

The engines were better than she expected, small and compact, used some daxamite tech that had been salvaged from one of their scout ship’s that had crashed during the attack.   
It would take some fiddling to add them to her armour but it would be possible to add them to the backports of her chest piece. They looked like miniature jet engines and when activated exhausted a slight blue light. 

By the end of the night, she had finished the suit, putting it on top of her super suit before she stepped in from of the mirror. 

It had turned out better than she thought, the chest piece now had power flowing along the S symbol making it glow (Mostly aesthetic but it did have a secret function in case of an emergency). She had forgone a full leg armour and just went with armoured and just went with armoured boots that had stabilizers in them to help with flight.   
The full armour definitely made her look the part of a Super with the blue red and gold along the Symbol. All she need was the cape, picking up Kara’s part of her knew she could not wear it if she wanted to keep her new power’s a secret from Alex, Jame and the DEO...and Superman. 

“Time for a test flight” she shifted her hair and eye’s and picked up the last piece of her suit. A help that covered the top part of her face while still showing her eyes, it went along her jawline and covered her whole neck and connected to the rest of her armour while leaving her hair out to flow. It felt a bit tight in places, a few adjustments would have to be made later. 

Floating over L Corp was an interesting feeling, she was still getting used to the feeling, the wind flying past her face was both exhilarating and unsettling. She did a few laps around the city to see what the engines could do. They worked better than she had ever hope. It was an adrenaline rush as she turned up the speed to do one final lap and weaving throw a few of the high rises. 

Shooting back up into the air like a bullet to get one last look at the city before she headed back to the lab to make the new adjustments.

It was ever better than her dream, it was like a painting in motion. She now understood why the Super’s liked to look over the city most of the time.   
“I wish I could share this with you” her heart sank a little as she closed her eye to see her face. 

A loud shoot shook her eye’s open from her daydream, she looked towards the sound of the gunfire revealing a car chase between a black car and 2 police cruisers.   
Not even thinking she blasted towards the black car, her mind working quicker than she could move. She hovered right behind the car and grabbed it lifting the back tires’ off the ground. The look on the criminal’s face was priceless, one of them pointed a 9mm pistol at her head. She instinctively started to turn away from it as everything slowed down for her. The bright flash of the gun launched the projectile towards her. When it hit her it felt like a pebble as it shattered against her above her right eye. 

She glared back at the gunman and his companion in the passenger seat. The car engine stopped as both of them raised their hands as she put the car down and they exited the car as the police arrived. 

She took her best hero pose as the officers arrived, all four of them have a look on confusion as they took the two criminal’s into custody. 

“Thank you” a red-headed female moved towards her hand extended 

A bit caught off guard Lena shook her hand “My pleasure officer….”

“Gordon, officer Gordon” she smiled 

“Well officer Gordon” a smile creeping across her face “I best be off” and the officer nodded in response as she took off 

It felt good helping stop crime, to be a hero. She stopped a few more small crimes to get the hang of it. Before she knew it the night a crept in. “time to head back” she thought as she flew back to her lab.   
By the time she got back to the lad she was a little exhausted and practically collapsed into her chair. Slipping out of her armour and super suit and into more comfortable PJ’s.   
She went back to the designs for her armour and tinkered with a few ideas, one being an automated attaching sequence so she could put it on while on the move. 

“Might be something to this” she yawned

Saving the ideas she slinker he way back to bed and sleep claimed her.


	7. My new friend and a new flight method

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer to get this one done as I wanted to make it a longer chapter and also tweaking a few of my original idea's for good or bad.

The Sky was darker, she stood in the crater facing a pile of ash that she knew was once her hero. The rage built up in her, she could feel the monster watching her as she mourned.

“Don’t worry Ms. Luthor” The beast echoed around her “you will join her soon enough” 

She looked around to find out where it was coming from. Her hand glowed green at the ready to fire and end Reign’s dynasty

“SHOW YOURSELF!!” pouring as much vial into those words as she could

“I’m right here” Lena sharply turned as she felt a cannonball hit her gut 

Jolting up clutching her gut, it took her a moment to realize she was in her room. She made her way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.   
Looking in the mirror her glowing green eyes staring back at her, it was still a bit unsettling seeing those eyes, they were so alien but she they did start to grow on her.   
She knew she was not getting back to sleep, she slipped on her suit and armour, flying around did ease her mind. The wind blowing through her hair felt like the best shower after a long shift at work.   
Heading higher and higher than she had done before, it was an exhilarating feeling. She had never seen so much of the area at once before it took her breath away. How high could she go….could she go into space at some point? 

Hovering there for a few moments closing her eyes to listen to the city. The sounds were almost like a symphony of chaos and serenity.

“An interesting experience isn’t it?” 

Her eyes shoot open to see a familiar red crossed suit and green skin a few feet ahead of her. Doing her best to keep composure, she crossed her arms “it is, impressive skill sneaking up on me”   
“You are not my first Kryptonian” he responded “but the first with those eyes” 

Lena let out a small smirk “Martian Manhunter I’m presuming, or would you prefer J’onn” 

It was ha for her to read his expression’s, not sure if it was his alien feature;’s or that he has had longer to work on his poker face.   
“And what Do I call you?” he gestured to her symbol 

I had not even thought of that she thought 

“You might want to have a look at this” he pulled out a tablet and tossed it to her 

Catching it she looked through several online posts with some decent quality photos of her flying. There were a few hashtags that caught her attention: #Supergirlsreturn #Superwoman? #SuperKnight #Hero?   
“SuperKnight?”

“Think it’s the armoured look” her drifted closer to her as she handed it back to the Manhunter 

“I like it “SuperKnight” saying it out loud did feel weird but right 

“Well, Superknight” he extended his hand “J’onn J’onzz, or Martian Manhunter” 

She shook his hand, feeling the strength behind it

“Are you another cousin of Superman's?” 

“No just a fan” she chuckled 

She was still trying to read him, his voice especially seemed to be holding back. Part of her figured that he could see past the mask and knew it was her, best to play along for now.

“It has been a pleasure Manhunter” she floated away 

“One last thing” he reached behind him pulling out an earpiece “Take this, I might need you aid soon” 

“Quick to trust” she took it placing it in a side pouch 

“I have a feeling I can trust you” and with that, he shoots off towards the city

Lena chuckled as she went back to her lab to add that upgrade to her armour 

When she arrived at Catco the place was calmer than the last time she was here, the tribute piece had been a great success. The cover especially was a perfect choice by Olsen. The First photo taken of her saving a Bank, she remembered seeing it when she lived in Metropolis. In small text.

“Ms. Luthor” Olsen moved towards her as he directed staff around “How can I help you today?” he was all business with those words.  
“Just wanted to check in on things” she looked around seeing a few article’s in the process of being written about the new hero in town   
“Things are going well, the new super in town has us busy” 

The tension was still thick in the air between them, she didn’t need her power’s to feel that. Her heart sank a little but it would pass and she hoped to be his friend again 

“What do you have on this new Super?” pulling a fuzzy photo from a nearby desk 

“Not much, I reached out to Superman and even he is confused as to who she is. He is a bit busy with...you know” 

“Any date for it?” her voice cracked 

“Not yet, Supes says it could take a few days to have her ready for the final rites” 

Her curiosity peaked about what type of rites Kryptonians went through. 

“Well…”

CRASH!!!!!

The sound of a few screams echoed throughout the air as she saw a body clattered to the floor and a familiar dark-suited female figure glided into the centre of the office space 

“You will deliver a message” her voice reverberated through the air send shivers down Lena’s spine 

Lena could feel her blood boil as she stared at the monster in front of her. It took all her will not to charge forward

“We are not your messengers” Lena ordered

Reign just smiled “You” she glared at a cameraman “turn that on” 

He fumbled around turning the camera towards Reign

“NO!!” the CEO shouted as she marched towards the black-suited creature. She felt James grab her but she shrugged him off   
“We are not your messengers”

The monster had a sinister grin as she seemed to be amused at the human standing up to her

“You don’t get to be Judge, Jury, and executioner” She was in full Luthor mode at this point staring down Reign

“I am here to cleanse this planet of those who are unworthy, who are you to say I can’t do what needs to be done” The Kryptonian looked her up and down 

“I am Lena Luthor, and as long as I breathe we will not bow to you” dawning her best Luthor pose and stare

“An easy thing to fix” as she quickly wrapped her hand around Lena’s throat, lifting her a good few inches off the ground and tried to snap her neck

Reign looked confused “interesting” as she threw Lena out the was she had entered 

As she flew through the air everything slowed down as she shifted her hair and eye’s and activated her beacon for her armour, finally landing on a roof far from Catco with a decent crater being made, she ripped off her outer clothes as she got to her feet just in time for Reign landed a few feet away from her.

With only a sinister grin on her face Reign speed forward and grabbed ahold of Lena again trying to throw her again, this time Lena grounded herself again and gave her own Luthor grin “my turn” as she as green glow fired from her hand’s, more powerful than she had ever done before, the Kryptonian only had a split second before she went flying like a rocket.

Lena dropped to one knee, she felt drained. More than she had ever felt before.

She heard the familiar sound of her armour’s flight engine's as she got up quickly and jumped off the roof as her suit attached to her and locked into place with only a snag on her suit which was a quick fix as she shoots off into the air following where Reign went. 

The only sign she found of her query was shards of green crystal on a roof where she most likely landed. 

The Rage was still raw in her veins as she spent too long flying around looking for her. She became angrier that she could not find her. She flew back towards CatCo floating for a few moments scanning the area thoroughly in case she doubled back to deliver another message. 

She winced for a second as a loud ring caught her attention coming from the roof of her building as to swirled around to locate the source 

“James?” she floated down towards him a few feet away 

They stared at each other for a few moments as Superknight watched James reaction to seeing her in her full armour.

“Ms. Luthor is fine” Lena did her best hero voice   
He just stood there crossing his arms almost like he was waiting for something  
“You still need to work on the voice Lena,” he said as he started to approach her   
The Knight let out a sigh note to self invest in voice distorted 

“What have you done to yourself?” 

“Something to even the odds” she was in full Luthor mode at this point 

“Is that all I’m getting” he stopped moving as he adjusted his stance facing her 

“I don’t have time for this” She got ready to take off when she felt a hand on her shoulder 

“Make time!” she had never seen Superman angry before, his eyes were almost glowing, she half expected him to blast her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be slower on updates as I take a bit longer to make the chapter's longer and also play with a new idea or two for this one


	8. The Jury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit longer in getting this chapter up but I am close to wrapping this story up and want to try and get it right before i move on to the next one.   
> I am hoping to have a good ending to this one.

Lena hovered outside the DEO for a while, she knew what was coming once she went in. Along with lecture and a few angry faces. 

Descending down landing on the balcony to be greeted by J'onn. She let out a small sigh to be greeted by a friendly face. 

"Do I need to prepare for a lecture?" she felt comfortable around him

"I might not agree with what you have done, but whatever it is" he put his hand on her shoulder "I'm not about to turn away help" 

She could never feel properly prepared for this, she felt a bit better knowing at least one person would help her. Fixing her posture they marched into the DEO. 

Spending the next hour and a bit explaining what she had done and reassuring Superman that she was on their side and this was not some Luthor plan.

"And what made you think that this was a good idea?" Kal gestured to her new appearance  
"I never said it was a good idea" she stood facing her jury 

Mon-el had not stopped glaring at her as Imra did her best to calm him, she seemed to be a bit more understanding of Lena's reason, at least what she could read of her. 

is James looked like he was about to blow his top as the CEO noticed heart rate was climbing with each word she said, Alex had her stone face on, Lena suspected J'onn had talked to her or she was holding back a sea of rage. Winn stood near Superman which was a mirror of emotions, Winn seeming to have dread and curiosity and the Kryptonian while calmer was still steaming with rage.

J'onn was the only one who stood close enough to Lena that he could step between them if things escalated. 

"And" the man of steel broke the silence "what about the formula?"

"I erased it, the only place it resides now is here" she tapped her head "Before you ask, Lex never finished it so not even her could recreate it"

This eased some of the tension a bit. 

"So what now?" Mon-el stated "she took Kara's blood and did...that" pointing at her   
"she only took a piece of her suit" Winn corrected "with the intention of making her a new suit, which what were u going to make with..." Alex gave him the "not now" glare.  
"I know this is not the best" The Martian directed "but right now, Reign is still out there and Super...Ms. Luthor can help bring her in" 

"HER HELP! Mon-el shouted as he moved towards her

The director took a step between then "Yes, we can't take Reign on by ourselves"   
"We have Superman" 

"I can't stay" Kal pipped up not taking his eyes off the Luthor "For now she can help" he closed the distance between them "but once Reign is caught you take my symbol off"   
The Silence was deafening as Lena just stared him down "We can discuss it" stepping past him "Just to be clear, I just want to stop her as much as you all do. After that, we can talk about what happens next"   
The tension eased somewhat as they all filled out the room and towards the main operation centre

There was a white-haired blue-skinned humanoid going over some city map

"Brainy" Imra shouted 

Lena got a better look at his face, the 3 lights on his head caught her attention as they greeted each other

"Superknight?" he mad his way towards her "is it customary to allow the media yo name your alter-ego Ms. Luthor?" 

She was caught off guard with his bluntness "No, but I like it" and you are?"

"Oh, that was rude of me" he steadied his posture "Brainiac 5, Coluan and a 12th level intellect, but people call me Brainy" 

Lena studied his response and reactions, which was tricky as he seemed very enthusiastic to meet her

"Brainy is helping us tack Reign and he is our best pilot for the ship" Imra being one of the few friendly voices around 

"you have a ship?" 

"one of the most advanced ships of the 31st century" the pride beaming off the Coluan as he tried to seem a few inches taller 

"I would not mind getting my hands on" that Superknight thought 

Taking the next few hours to help with the tracking as well as doing her best to chat with people to try and gain some trust back. With some convincing Lena was allowed access to the Legions ship. The Scientist in her was in a candy shop over all the technology.

"This is amazing" she was expressing interest in the engines "does this run on fusion energy?"   
"Yes," Brainy excitedly responded, "are you familiar with that ?" 

"Only in theory, L corp is decades away from this level of tech" Glancing through some of the systems each one giving her something new to salivate over until she hit an access denied screen

"Sorry, somethings are restricted" he seemed genuine about that 

"No need, I would be disappointed if I could just access everything without hitting some kind of security" Part of her wanted to test out how good this security was 

"you did underestimate the impressiveness of this ship, I have more than a few questions but first let's focus on tracking that monster"

"Agreed, I would also like to gauge your intellect level" the Coluan smiled as they went off to join the rest of the team


	9. Red dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one...but for good reason

The air dripped read around her as the red giant beamed above her...the sun made her feel weak.

She had no inclination to where she was, there were no other stars around her. No sounds but her heart...which was slow

"Where am I?...where is everyone?" her voice echoed in her mind 

"They need you...but you have left them to die" The familiar voice sent fear down her spine like a spider, the voice echoed all around her 

Jolting around to find a source she found....Alex. She tried to move to her but her body refused.

"Why did you leave us?" 

Before she could respond her chest exploded in a gore waterfall as a fist shoot through it   
She tried to scream but all she felt was the pain as part of her heart was ripped out as Alex turned to ash as the red-eyed demon stepped through.

"one by one" Mon-el appeared in front of the demon 

"Hel.." was all she heard as his chest exploded into gore before turning to ash   
Another piece of her heart gone 

The demon circled her as with each step echoing in the red air 

"All that you love will be ask" as more piece of her hear appeared around her 

J'onn, Winn, Eliza, Kal, Cat each one melting into ash as the red eyes moved across them ripping another part of her away. 

"The world will kneel before Reign" 

The tears streamed down Kara's face as Reign stepped closer to her, ready to surrender to what is to come as she closed her eye's

"GET AWAY FROM HER" as a burst of yellow energy rocketed Reign away from Kara   
Lifting her head to see her raven-haired hero guarding her against the monster. 

"Lena?" she was shocked as she spoke 

"You need to wake up Kara" Lena was like a statue between them   
"Wake up?" Supergirl had no idea what she mean by that, she didn't feel like she was dreaming. The pain felt all too real.

"I...I..." 

she felt helpless.....weak.....what could she do? 

"Kara" she looked up to see Lena holding her hand out "I need you...I want to help you, you are never alone"

those words echoed throw her very core, she took the Luthors hand and yell sunlight began to engulf them both and Kara felt her strength return to her. 

"Wake up" 

her eyes shot open to see the crystal fortress above her 

"A Ms Zor-El you are awake," Kalex said

"how did I" she lifted herself up from a familiar table "what happened?"

"you suffered critical injuries again the Kryptonian known as Reign, and your body lowered heart rate to allow yourself to heal" the robot exposited "to human technology you appeared dead"

"WHAT!?" she shot up causing a sharp pain to shoot from her chest causing her to wince almost collapsing back onto the table 

"Master Kal brought u hear to be made ready for you final rights when he left to deal with a situation I detected a heart rate and placed you under the regenerator" 

She still felt weak and it felt like parts of her body were about to fall off   
"Where is Kal?" she asked pulling herself off the table 

"Dealing with something involving Intergang" 

"And Regin" each step was a small struggle but getting easier with each one 

"I am unsure but I believe your allies are dealing with it with their newest member Superknight"   
"Who" finally reaching the console 

"Kalex displayed an image of the armor-clad heroin with the house of El crest on her chest.   
"well I better go help" she tried to fly but nothing as she just caught herself from falling   
"Your body has yet to absorb enough yellow sun radiation to regain your full powers, I put you in one of master Kal's solar absorption suits to speed along the process" 

She had not even noticed the black and silver suit she was no wearing. It felt odd not wearing her suit but it would have to do for now

"how long will it take?" worry almost consumed her mind as she wanted to help her friends   
"with the aid of the regenerator a few hours until you are at full power" 

Beep Beep

Her attention shot to the console to see a distress call coming from J'onn to Superman  
With a flurry of swipes, Kalex pulled up a video display of National city news to see Reign in a fight with her friends and the Legions ad they were losing 

She looked on in shock "I need to help" 

"I can not advise that but, calculation, however, show you will not take my advice" he hovered over to the regenerator controls "step under it" 

She moved over as Kalex activated it as a direct burst of yellow sun radiation shot through her body like an adrenaline shot

"Wow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a few chapters to get to this but I hope it was worth the wait.  
> The Tale is close to its end and how will it all go


	10. Confronting the demon

Spending the past few hours working with Brainy Lena had quickly gotten the grasp of the future technology helping improve on some of the issues they were having tracking her quarry. 

"If I may ask" Brainy was working on some calculation "Was it a genetic retrovirus spliced with Supergirls DNA and Kryptonite?" 

It caught her off guard for a second as she was cross-checking Brainys calculations"Yes, quite the question, how long did it take you to deduct that Sherlock?"   
"Sherlock?" he tilted his head up in confusion 

"No Arthur Conan Doyle in the future?" she chuckled "Sherlock is a fictional detective who solves crimes by logical deductions and reason, I'll get you a copy after this"  
Brainiac seemed to smile at the notion "I would like that, a lot of earth culture was lost during an extinction level even. I would like to read as much as possible while we are here"  
"Also your flight suit, does it not have issues with it bulkiness?" 

"A bit" she took it off handing it over to him 

He took it and looked it over and began to feel around it analyzing several pieces of it like a child would over a Christmas present. 

"Fine alteration to daximite technology" his praise was a welcomed feeling "it is not as useful as out flight rings but for the time I am impressed"   
"Flight ring's?" that peeked her interest 

"A device I invented to give all members of the Legion the ability to fly" he pointed to the ring he was wearing 

The gold coloured L reminder her of her company logo while also being different enough she wished she had thought of it 

"May I?" 

There was a bit of hesitation before he removed it and handed it to her 

"Don't worry, I won't tell" she gave him a cheerful grin that seemed to ease him

Slipping the ring on it was a tad big for her as it adjusted itself to fight her index finger. She didn't feel anything at first, Brainy was about to say something as she felt a slight vibration in the ring as she levitated a few inches off the ground.

"Impressive" the Coluan chuckled "it normally takes an hour on average for someone to activate it" 

She was tempted to take the ring for a spin to see what it could really fo. Landing back on the ground she handed the ring back to him   
"Thank you Brainy" 

"if all goes well I'll see about making you one" 

They went back to work Lena keeping up with Brainy as they finished off some of there work before an alarm went off and they dashed off to meet the rest of the team.

"Where?" Superknight gritted her teeth 

"On CatCo's roof" J'onn stated "She has demanded to see Superknight" 

"Well I don't intend to keep her waiting" Lena grabbed her helmet and made her way to the exit of the ship

"Lena" Mon-el shouted after her 

She stopped no turning to face him "Yes?" 

"Look, I might not agree with what you did" there was a long pause before he continued "But I understand why. But right now we need to work together to beat her"   
She turned to face him taking a few steps closer and extended her hand "I assumed all of you had a plan while I distract her"

Mon-el Could not help but laugh as he took her hand "you were waiting to say that?" 

Yes...yes she was 

A lot of things were going through Len's head as she flew towards CatCo to meet her foe...she knew that the odds were not in her favour but she was ready for the worst and hoped J'onns plan would work.   
Landing on the roof a few feet away from her foe who was basking in the spotlight from the new helicopter that was circling the building. 

Time slowed down as she looked at the black-caped creature stood there with her villainous grin.

"I'm surprised you came" She gloated

"Well" Superknight stepped closer to her opponent "I figured after I sent you running last time, I would humor you with a second round"

"With the world watching, I doubt it will end the same way" Reignglanced at the helicopter 

"Let us get them a good show" Lena fired a beam straight at her 

Reign dodged it moving like a bullet to the right side of the building just as she was hoping as Lena activated her boosters towards her target striking home knocking the Kryptoniancloser to the edge of the roof 

Reign barley managed to catch herself as she countered with a blast of her heat vision striking Lena in the shoulder. The heat was intense but her armor did its job holding back most of the blast.   
Hitting the boost again she fired into her like a freight train. It felt like hitting a steel wall but it was enough to launch the both of them into the air as she locks her arms around Reigns waist. 

Doing her best to direct towards an unpopulated section of town but Reign struck back hitting Lena in the back with both fists smashing her engines causing her to lose speed an altitude heading down towards the city. 

Reign spun them around causing Lena to lose her grip as she began to plummet towards the road.Trying her best to adjust herself to the damaged engines which proved harder as the ground got closer and closer.

"Shit shit shit" 

Then a light bulb went off as she fired her green blast towards the ground angling them in a way to launch herself into the air and landing on her feet. 

She quickly scanned the air for her foe, catching sight of her hovering a few feet in the air in front of her with a smug look on her face and a bit of sweat. The brought a smile to the knight's face. 

"Am I giving you a good work out?" She smiled 

The monster just started her down as she landed on the ground. 

There were a few people around but they were quickly making there way away from the battle royal that was about to continue. 

"This is where I ended the last "Hero" who wore that symbol, I will do the same to you" her voice echoed in Lenas head

She was more than aware of where they stood, either way, someone will fall today. Lena thought of a few things she could do but without her flight, it limited her options. 

"One thing is different" Lena positioned her feet ready to chare or brace 

"What is that?" 

"I have a plan" She shoots herself forward charging up her right-hand towards Reigns face. She anticipated that and moved her head out of the way catching Superknights hand and quickly puncher her in the gut causing the wind to escape Lena and making her lurch forward hearing a few cracked ribs. 

"Is this part of your plan?" Reign whispered in her ear 

The CEO felt a trickle of blood spill down her lips spitting it onto the ground 

"Yes" and she death gripped a hold of Reign and fired her green blast point blank around her waist. 

The green crystals began to form around the Kryptonian waist, she screamed in pain as Lena pushed away as the crystal began to build around Reigns legs locking her into place.   
With each passing second Knight felt her energy dropping but she knew she could not hold this up for long.

"NOW! she screamed 

The Legion ship shot from behind a skyscraper along with Mon-el and Imra floating a few feet ahead of it.

They shot forward holding kryptonite cuffs, Mon-el shot behind her and slammed the cuffs onto her while Imra held her in place. 

Reign let out a war cry as Mon-el held the cuffs in place. He was struggling as she kept trying to push him off.

Lena was on one knee this point trying to catch her breath and regain some of her strength. 

"Good work" She managed to get out 

"Not over yet" Imra shouted as she was visibly struggling hold the Kryptonian 

"Shouldn't she be..." was all he got out as Regin shattered the cuffs and threw him towards Imra and blasted him with a blast of her heat vision knocking both of them to the ground. 

Lena's jaw dropped as Reign began to break her crystal prison around her legs. 

"Brainy fire!" 

The ship charged up its canon, Reign took a break from breaking her cacoon to fire another blast at the ship hitting the side causing the shot to go wide hitting one of the nearby buildings. 

"I've taken damage" She heard over the com 

"Get out of here" 

He didn't need to be told twice as the ship flew away 

Righting her self Lena got ready for one last round, taking a quick glance to see how Imra and Mon-el were...still breathing thankfully. 

"I guess you still have some surprises" Lena tried to laugh but her ribs would not let her 

The rage in Reigns eyes said more than any words as she broke her feet free. Stomping towards Lena with each step shaking the ground. 

"Guess this is it" Superknight thought getting ready for the end 

A surge of energy came across her as she pushed herself back to her feet and launched towards her striking home Regins feet dug into the ground as Lenas pushed her back a few inches before stopping. With a strike to her jaw, the CEO dropped to the ground as the world began to spin. 

She tried to pull herself up fighting through the pain, she heard a laugh as another strike this time to her back putting a stop to that. The Kryptonian kicked Lena onto her back. She looked up as the red eyes stared down at her

"Join her in death" 

the Luthor closed her eyes "I'm sorry Kara" as a tear went down her face 

BOOM!!! 

She felt a force of air blast across her face pushing her back a foot or two. Her eyes shoot forward seeing familiar blond hair flowing down a black suit and Reign was nowhere to be seen.

Lena tried to say something but the combination of pain and shock stopped any words coming out. 

The otherworldly blue eyes stared towards her "Are you ok?"

"Super..." the tears slowly fell down Superknights face seeing her angles face looking down at her offering a hand. 

"Better that you are back" taking her hand getting back to her feet doing her best to hide the pain. 

Kara's smile made her forget the pain as a wave of emotions flooded through her head as a bestial roar came from behind Supergirl.   
Both of them looked towards the source to see a furious Reign pulling herself out of the rubble. She glared about and shoot off into the air.  
Lena tried to activate her pack but nothing happened except a shoot of pain. 

"We best get you and the others back to the DEO" Kara said just as the legion ship came back landing near them as Alex and J'onn came running out of it.   
Alex ran up hugging her sister almost knocking Kara of her feet 

"I don't care but how?" Alex said through the sobs 

"I'll explain once we get these three looked at, and I would like a proper introduction to your new friend" she looked over at Lena

The Luthor was looking forward to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was a good fight for you all and know it might have been a tad predictable but was fun to write this and looking forward to wrapping this one up and starting a new Supergirl story.


	11. A breath is all it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Lena watched on as Alex was going over Mon-el and Imra in the med bay, While Kara was talking with Superman (who had arrived shortly after finding out the news) and J'onn. luckily they had not suffered any life threating injuries.

She was doing her best to hide the pain she was in as she took off her armour looking over her destroyed jetpack. 

"How is it?" Kara asked as she approached Lena 

"Beyond repair I'm afraid" she placed it on the table in front of her 

"Could you build a new one?" 

"Maybe" she turned to face Kara "but with you back I might have time to work on the suit" Lena gave a cheeky smile towards her 

Hearing Kara laughed warmed Superknighs heat, she was still expecting this to be a dream and her angel would disappear at any moment. 

"We heroes never get to rest" Supergirl replied, "If I can ask, are you Kryptonian?" 

"Afraid not" a wave of fear creat into Lena's min, how would her best friend react to what she had done "hope you don't mind me using your symbol"

"Depends on the reason" Kara face was hard to read 

"I..." Fighting the nerves and fear the Luthor took a deep breath "It's a symbol of hope when you...died people lost it. I wanted to try and give it back to people and do what you did." 

Supergirl stared at her for what seemed like a lifetime before answering "I can respect that" her smile made the nerves melt away

"I wish your cousin was as polite" Lena removed her grieves 

"Kal can be..." Kara glanced over at Superman as he talked to J'onn 

"It's fine," Lena cut her off "He has his reasons to not wanting me to wear it, I'll remove it while I repair the suit"

"I'm sure we can help you with that" Kara picked up one of the fragments of the back piece 

Karas nervously fiddled with the piece to avoid the question she wanted to ask, The white hair, The black and green eyes, there was something familiar about those eyes but she could not place them. When she asked Kal about her after a few tears and test by Alex he went a bit cold but said it was not his place to tell her and she should talk to Superknight. She did like the armour.

"you can ask," The knight asked as she removed the leg parts of her armour "Before you burst"

Kara let out a nervous laugh to build up the nerve to ask who she was

"Who..."

"Knight" Alex shouted "your turn"

"Hold that thought" Superknight started to make her way towards the med bay when Alex gestured to Lena helm

Lena reached up remembering she was still wearing her helm. Turning back walking towards Kara "mind holding this for me?"

"Sure" 

Lena took a deep breath as she removed her helm and shifted her hair and eyes back to normal and handed the helm to a stunned Kara  
"Thanks" and she kissed her cheek causing her face to go as red as her cape

Lena was halfway to the med bay when she was turned around and felt Karas lips on her. It was better than she could have ever imagined her lips were soft as a cloud but could feel the passion and love behind them as she wrapped her arms around her angel.

Lena winced in pain causing them to break the kiss 

"Sorry...are you ok?" 

"Never better" Lena would go through all the pain for more of that

She felt a hand hit her shoulder "You can make out more once I treat her" Alex gave Lena the mom look as the two of them made their way into the med bay.

"That was not what I expected," Alex said as she looked at Lena's injuries

"neither did I"At this moment Lena could not help but forget the pain and just hoped that if this was a dream, She hoped she never wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a lot of fun writing this story over the past wee while, for now, this is the end of this tale but I might continue the in another story at some point but for now I hope you all liked the story.


End file.
